


Babe

by Dev14



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Bring me ByaRen fics instead of flowers, ByaRen, Byakuya is obessed with Renji's nipples, Coming Untouched, Ear play, Fluff and Smut, He sucks on them like a kitten, I am dead, I don't make the rules ok, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No actual sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renji's buttcheeks, Smut, Subspace, Visit my grave, Voice Kink, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev14/pseuds/Dev14
Summary: “I want to make you climax from me playing with your chest.”There it was. The declaration of greed, and Renji knew there was no going around it. He was kidding himself because he knew whatever Byakuya dished out at him, he would always end up a puddle of goo by the end of it. To hell with it, then.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts).



> Ok, this is supposed to be a part of the smutty-and-fluffy-goodness-filled series of one-shots that I'm planning on making for after I finish my multi-chaptered story (GUARDIAN, check it out maybe? xD). BUT BECAUSE I AM IMPATIENT, you get to see one of the many entries I'm gonna be writing early.
> 
> So if you haven't read GUARDIAN and only reading this because, well duh, PWP, this will have certain small elements that you might think as weird, since they are not canon :>
> 
> And gifting this to SesshomaruFreak for pushing me to post this xDD jk I love you Hime xo

The night was cold, and the breeze entered the dining room rather uncomfortably, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he was caught on fire. A heated gaze, sharp as an arrow and blazing red like hot steel, was being thrown his way for quite some time now. He could feel the stare roaming down his figure and bit his lip when he found that he was actually _feeling_ _it,_ if the slight tent in his lap was any indication. 

The redhead ducked his head inconspicuously, focusing on the meal that was laid out in front of him instead. He noted the mangled remains of a grilled fish in his plate, the pretty colors of herbs and different fresh spices used in the sauce poured all over the fish and making the charred skin glisten appetizingly. His chopsticks hovered inches away from the tender flesh of the white fish, a single dead eye looking up at him. 

His eyes widened; not because of the fish's eye, but because of the sudden rush of familiar energy entering his vicinity and slithering up his entire body and into his yukata, caressing his skin and—

He let out a cough to conceal the slight jump he made and put down his chopsticks for a rapidly cooling cup of _genmaicha_. He took care to sip the soothing liquid slowly, noticing the almost glare that was still being thrown his way, and the heated energy that was still running up and down his back languidly, avoiding his, well... as if it knew what he was feeling. 

The redheaded lieutenant mustered up his courage and looked up at his captain, who seemed surprised to be caught staring like a pervert in public transportation. But unlike one of those lowly perverts, the raven-haired noble shamelessly continued his ‘observation’ and Renji finally understood just what he had been staring at all along. 

The collar of his yukata—blue silk, with white and gold floral embroidery, a gift from yours truly—was loose, enough to show a majority of his ink-covered chest. He instinctively tugged and tightened the collar, tucking the loose silk under and down the obi of his yukata, smoothing the garment down. 

He felt more than saw the glare of disapproval, and the _reiatsu_ curling lazily around him seemed as if it was agitated and he shivered when it brushed so strongly at his skin it felt as if an actual touch. 

“Are you done with that?” he heard the low question being gestured towards his half-eaten food. 

Before he could finish executing a full nod, the raven had hauled him up and over his shoulder, and flash-stepped away to their bedroom. 

Guess he wouldn’t be having _taiyaki_ for dessert that night.  
  


* * *

  
The room was dimly lit, only a small candle flickering in one corner, and the moonlight filtering down from the rice paper of the _shoji_ , leaving a mystical glow in its wake. The _shoji_ was slightly ajar, letting in soothing night air into the passionately stifling hot space. 

“Byakuya,” he sighed in barely concealed frustration, “stop teasing me.”

The raven in question, however, was deaf to the redhead’s plea. He was too busy focusing on the twin nubs on full display in front of him, his thumbs pressing and flicking them around while the rest of his fingers gripped around the redhead’s sides, supporting his upright position on Byakuya’s crossed legs. 

Renji grumbled to himself, even though he couldn’t deny that he was starting to feel it. The raven had been doing this for the past ten minutes without doing much else. The moment they entered their room, he promptly seated himself on the thick futon, pulling Renji on his lap and unceremoniously opened his entire sleeping yukata and threw it somewhere Renji couldn’t reach it for the rest of the night. 

Of course, Renji being Renji, was always excited for some action with his beloved raven. But the longer he was in that position, on full display with his legs on either side of the raven’s hips, the more he was convinced that Byakuya wasn’t interested in doing anything else but playing with his nipples. The Kuchiki hadn’t even undressed, and his clothed hard-on was pressing against Renji’s torso for quite some time now. 

“Ah,” he gasped when suddenly the raven’s mouth enclosed around his right nipple, the wet heat a contrasting sensation from the cold night air, and the slippery tongue curled and licked and those lips sucked at the pebbled nub as if there was no tomorrow. 

“You’re not a baby!” Renji protested, trying to get the raven’s head away from his chest but the stubborn Kuchiki refused, using one of his hands to push away and stop Renji’s own from disrupting his task. Renji flared his nose, frustration boiling, and he tugged at the raven’s hair harshly, to no avail. 

Only when Renji used the combination of digging the heels of his feet on Byakuya’s back and tugging the raven locks with both his hands did the raven finally let go of Renji’s abused nub. His red eyes glared up at Renji, fevered and feral as he mouthed along the redhead’s sternum. 

He gulped. He knew that glare; the flushed cheeks and flared nose that exhaled hot gusts of air, sharp red eyes dilating impossibly large as if his animal instinct had taken over. That one greedy expression Byakuya had whenever he wanted something, and he would _get_ it. 

“I want to make you climax from me playing with your chest.”

There it was. The declaration of greed; and Renji knew there was no going around it. He was kidding himself because he knew whatever Byakuya dished out at him, he would always end up a puddle of goo by the end of it. To hell with it, then.

As if sensing that Renji had relented, Byakuya let out a pleased purr and tucked his head back to his current obsession, this time taking his time on his lover’s left nub that he had ignored before. A hiss came out on top of him when he lightly bit the pebbled flesh, and he soothed it with a kiss of apology. 

Renji was sighing and rumbling in pleasure, getting used to the fond treatment his raven was doing to his chest. His nipples were getting a little too sensitized for him, and the hint of teeth that sometimes he felt made him shudder. His shaft was pushing adamantly against Byakuya’s clothed abdomen, sneakily pushing himself against the hard muscles to relieve some of his tension. But it was never enough, as Byakuya pushed his hips away so that only his chest was in contact with the raven’s body, his back arched up in the air. 

He let out a whine but was cut abruptly when he was turned around in Byakuya’s lap, so his back was leaned back against the noble’s chest. He squeaked in embarrassment when his thighs were spread apart lewdly by the back of his knees. He twisted his head to protest but his lips were duly captured by Byakuya’s searching ones, a hungering tongue entered his cavern and proceeded to devour him from the inside out. Byakuya really had a way with his kiss. 

With his mouth occupied, the raven latched his fingers back on one of his sole objectives, while his other hand roamed across Renji’s thigh, caressing the sensitive inner part but never getting too close to his excited loins. Red eyes opened to mere slits, watching with dark satisfaction the quivers in Renji’s thighs, the twitches of his reddened member that was leaking copious amount of clear fluid and humping against nothing but the cool night air. He swallowed the redhead’s moans and whimpers of frustration as if a man finding his oasis. 

He pulled away from the sweet mouth when he felt a hand pressing incessantly against his side, feeling breathless puffs against his jaw as he nuzzled his cheeks on silky scarlet tresses in apology. 

“Byakuya,” Renji sighed breathlessly, “don’t you think... ah, this is enough? Let’s just, _ngh_ , fuck—” he arched his back when he felt both of Byakuya’s hands on his chest, twisting and twirling his now swollen red nubs with his thumbs and forefingers while his palms massaged his pectorals as if a woman’s chest. 

“ _Mm_ , Renji,” the raven moaned gruffly into his ears, his clothed arousal pushing against the redhead’s naked back willfully, “I will never get enough of you.”

Renji cried when a wet slippery tongued licked across his ear. His thighs instinctively widened and contracted on Byakuya’s lap and his toes curled down towards the bedding, one of his arms twisted so he could wound his fingers around the loose midnight hair on the back of the noble’s neck whilst the other found purchase around his bicep, holding on for dear life. His neglected member jumped and flopped against his own belly, letting out more precum. Even without any physical stimulation, he could feel his orgasm steadily approaching. 

Byakuya let out a low rumbling sound from the bottom of his chest at the sounds his Renji was making, only finding himself growing hungrier for the reactions he elicited—my doings, he thought in dark satisfaction. He bent down his head, Renji instinctively baring his neck for Byakuya’s taking. A thrilled sound escaped his lips as he latched on to the vulnerable juncture between the redhead’s neck and shoulder, right on his maddeningly pulsating jugular. 

The Kuchiki licked and sucked on the progressively darkening patch of skin, his sharp canines biting into the flesh until there was a small bead of blood that he lapped up hungrily—Renji grunted at the pain, but the fingers playing with his chest turned out to be a sound and pleasurable distraction. He did the same thing on his collarbone and up his neck until there were red patches with small puncture marks littering across the right side of Renji’s neck and shoulder. That would be a bitch to cover tomorrow. 

Amid his pleasured haze, Renji noted that perhaps, _perhaps_ Byakuya was distracted enough with what he was doing to not notice Renji’s own actions. His hand that was gripping the noble’s arm released the flexing limb—that was currently busy accommodating to willful fingers twirling around his nipple like no tomorrow—and inched towards his erection. He stifled a moan when he made the long-awaited contact. But before he could so much as move his hand, the raven stopped; the mouth nibbling on his collarbone froze and the fingers splayed all over his chest paused their perverted act. 

And he, too, froze. 

For a long moment, the only sound was the wind pushing against the rice paper _shoji_ and the flickering sparks of the burning candle. One pale hand covered Renji’s own around his flushed member, as light and non-threatening as a feather—but his breath hitched anyway. 

“Do I have to tie you up?” the ghost of a whisper tickled his ear with the sinful promise those words implied. 

He released a full-body shudder then, goosebumps pricking up his skin. There was no threatening quality in the smooth, husky voice, but he knew he had to subdue himself at once. He ducked his head even as devilish lips chased his hot ear, breathing and licking and sucking, and he finally shook his head, ‘no’. The lips grazing against his ear moved, and he felt the smile curling against his feverishly red skin. 

“Good,” the noble hushed softly, eliciting another shudder from Renji; the redhead felt his hand being moved away by the other’s guiding one. Bare once more, the familiar sensation of a volatile, yet warm and comforting energy enveloped his entire body; it coated his skin and caressed his flesh lovingly, a soothing balm on his feverish state. 

The fingers returned once more to where they latched on before, and the lips that were softly grazing and nibbling at the tip of his red ear was now down his other side, leaving wet trails of saliva down his other ear and down his jawline, licking and sucking the skin along the way, until they reached their desired spot and proceeded to leave marks and bruises on the still unblemished area.

One of the noble’s hands, however, reached down his thigh, and Renji felt the anticipation built and strung his muscles, knowing that he wouldn’t touch the one place that had been aching for it. Instead, there was a rustling sound under his groin; his eyes were closed, and he was leaning back against the solid chest of his lover, his neck proffered on full display for the devouring mouth. 

The sensation of a heavy, heated flesh grazing against his own for a split second made him open his eyes and he looked down. His shaft that was once by its lonesome was now accompanied by another, darker—despite the pale skin over the rest of its owner’s body—and looming, springing right under the soft skin of his own testicles. His mouth immediately dried at the sight, and the dilation in his eyes expanded even more, leaving only a ring of feverish brown circling deep dark obsidian.

His skin tingled and his senses were heightened tenfold simply from the sight of Byakuya’s arousal, at how hard and equally wanting he was, how needy the jutting rod looked as it twitched in place and soaking Renji’s crotch with its dribbling fluids. He didn’t know why the raven decided to pull himself out at that moment aside from teasing Renji and making him impossibly harder than before, as his hand immediately returned to its place on Renji’s chest and simply letting the reddish pole be. 

He couldn’t resist the temptation and moved his hands, a low sound of warning reverberated from somewhere on his neck, but he reached further down from his own need to touch the raven’s pulsating one. The sheer heat and heft of the rod made him hiss at the prospect of having it doing the unspeakable to him, and he experimentally jerked his hands, despite how awkward it was trying to not touch his own painful arousal in the process, feeling the veins bulging underneath the skin. 

The noble let out a pleased hum on his neck, kissing the spot he just bit and his fingers played a sinful dance with his now swollen teats. His erection jumped and slapped against the contracting muscles of his abs. 

A whine involuntarily left his lips and he pushed his body back against Byakuya as hard as he could. His toes curled and pinched at the silk cover of their futon, dragging the sheets messily. His hands gripped at the raven’s arms and he begged “please” over and over again. He needed his release, yesterday.

Byakuya let out an animalistic snarl at the vulnerable display and promptly laid them down on the soft mattress, arranging his pliant Renji in a way that they were facing each other once more, the redhead half laying on top of him. Their legs were entangled to one another and his face was forcefully shoved against the redhead’s heaving chest, curling his arms around the other’s body like a snake with its prey. 

He purred in content when arms wound around his head and curled at his hair in blind affection. The other’s insistent and neglected shaft was pushing against his stomach, but he decided to have mercy and let it be as it drooled precum on his night robe. 

His mouth hungrily searched for a soft, swollen nub and latched on to it once again, humming and moaning in delight as he sucked and bit around the reddened skin that was already littered with bruises, adding bite marks to the collection. Renji tightened his hold around his head and wailed, overstimulation taking its course throughout his body and he could do nothing but hold on until the wave passed, strings of barely decipherable curses left his mouth all the way.

The noble roamed his hands across his lover’s back, massaging the tense muscles by the shoulder blades, and running up and down his spine. His own erection was conveniently nestled in between the redhead’s slack thighs, and he let his hands wandered down the swell of Renji’s butt until they each had a handful of soft mounds and squeezed. One hand reached further down and hiked the redhead’s thigh around his waist, only to come back up and massage the heavenly globes with the other. He let his hands and mouth busy, tasting each their most favorite main course, the sweet moans and cries and sighs were their desserts. 

The noble could feel the telltale signs of orgasm in the shortness of breath he heard from his Renji, the tightening of his sacs that he felt against his clothed abdomen, and he laid Renji down on the futon while propping himself up on one elbow awaiting for the mesmerizing spectacle that would soon take over.

Renji was gone. His eyes were glazed, and his lips parted, drool trailing down one side of his lips. The stunning sight pleased the raven’s inner beast, and he swooped down to lick away the saliva, and trailed his lips up until he captured the other’s lips which subconsciously reciprocated in equal fervor. His fingers played with an overstimulated nipple, and he ducked down to cover the other one with his mouth. 

Everything was happening all at once and Renji came back from his numb pleasure only to have his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a long keen. 

Byakuya watched in awe and pride as the redhead unraveled before his very eyes. Renji arched his back, his red and abused nipples peaked up to the heavens and his thighs jerked, his erection twitched uncontrollably, and his sacs coiled into themselves before spurt after spurt of his ejaculate came out of his shaft so strongly that some of them landed across his chest. His highest high stoppered at its peak and stutteringly went down as he slumped back against the awaiting futon. 

Byakuya kept his hands to himself, though he struggled to. He knew how sensitive the other must be, every touch would feel like electricity zapped his entire body as even the caresses of the cool night air made the redhead jerk and whimper where he was laid. So he wrapped his warm and—hopefully—soothing _reiatsu_ around the other as non-intrusive as possible, feeling Renji’s body relaxed into the silk of their shared futon. He curled his arm, which was propping him up around the other’s head, lying down on the mattress as he combed the sweat-dampened locks away from his flushed face while whispering words of reverence and praises that would go over the redhead’s numbed down brain at that moment.

After a while, when his head cleared up and his skin didn’t feel like it would be jumping off his flesh anymore, Renji sighed out loud, turning to his side and curled up to the noble, ignoring the stickiness on his skin. Byakuya was only ready to receive the other in his arms, tucking the flushed red cheeks on the crook of his neck. They would need to take another bath, but the night was still young. 

The redhead could practically feel the smug pride radiating off his raven, and as irritated as he was at the prospect, he couldn’t do anything since his limbs were jelly. So instead he bit at a peaking collarbone conveniently located right in front of him with the intention to _hurt_ , even though he knew that nothing would be left, not even the indentation of his teeth. _Damn marble demon_ , he cursed when he felt the ache in his teeth and not even a disgruntled noise of pain from the noble. 

“You cheated,” he grumbled petulantly as if the weak statement would make his sore pride any better. But it was true, he insisted in his head, he came from the combination of having his nipples played, the raven’s tempting dick against his skin and the bites. The fucking _bites_. And the whispers and growls in his ticklish ears. And the kisses. 

He realized pursuing that train of thought and denial put him in a more embarrassing predicament, and his pride would still be wounded anyhow. 

Worse still, Byakuya was being so agreeable all a sudden, and he only hummed at Renji’s pouting words. It pissed him off to no end. 

“My uniform would fucking kill me for days,” he complained instead, hissing when his sore nipples grazed the raven’s silk garment, wanting nothing but to cover them so that the sensation would go away. Not to mention, he felt the stinging sensation across his neck and shoulders, and he just knew that some of them reached up higher than the collars of his _kosode_ could cover. 

“My apologies,” Byakuya murmured on the crown Renji’s head, his tone was _sorry_ enough. 

But with his hands fondling Renji’s butt cheeks, and his still persistent arousal tucked in between his thighs, poking up his ass, he just knew that Byakuya regretted nothing.

Renji cursed from the deepest parts of his soul.

Now his ass was on the line too.  
  


* * *

\- end -


End file.
